The subject matter described herein relates to surface inspection techniques, and more particularly to wafer edge inspection.
Semiconductor materials may be inspected for defects such as, e.g., surface imperfections, particles, irregularities in the thickness of thin film coatings, and the like, which may hamper the performance of the semiconductor material. Some existing inspection systems direct a beam of radiation on the surface of the semiconductor material, then collect and analyze light reflected and/or scattered from the surface to quantify characteristics of the surface. Additional inspection techniques are desirable. In particular, it is desirable to inspect the edge or near edge of semiconductor wafers, compound semiconductor wafers, transparent wafers or thin film disks for defects such as particles, scratches, pits, mounds, cracks, blisters, missing films, chips, and other defects.